Worlds
by G. Sun
Summary: So Risa wants to figure out and understand herself after being kept in the dark for so long. She and her wonderful boss Erick will skip around some worlds until they have an encounter with the powerful girl speaking a weird language-also this girl's got some serious anger issues with Risa and her mommy. Read after THIEF OF HEARTS
1. A New Journey Begins

**The "epics" go on pause after Risa's so enjoy the last one for a while! Beeteedubs don't expect this one to be as long as Mia's and Mizuki's.**

The sun has not come out in two weeks and I have a feeling it has to do with me. My thoughts have never been vociferated to anyone, I like keeping them locked inside. Ever since I was a child I could not express myself openly, mainly because Father would threaten me with abuse if I spoke out against him, and it made me seem less like a normal child, as if the curse was not enough. Why did my father give me this life? Did he hate me that much? I always tried to be the best daughter I could be for him and he kicked me down and treated me terribly. Even after he died I can feel him in my shadow, stopping me from doing the things I want to do.

The first time I lost a battle Father was furious with me. He said I should not consider myself his child if I lost ever again-I never lost a battle again until I met a bandit who pulled my hood down and nearly killed me, and then a girl who looked like me with a thick braid down her back. With a swipe of her hand she froze part of the ocean and made icicles shoot out and made vines come out of the ground. She was stronger-_is_ stronger than me and although Father is far away from me I can still feel his disapproving eyes looking down on me. I can hear him telling me, "beat her", "you always have to win". But how can I do that while I have this tattoo branded on my arm? I pull up my sleeve, gazing at the ugly mark Father bestowed on me. What if-

"Rain, rain, go away!" interrupts Knuckles. "I'm tired of the rain, aren't you?"

"No. I am never tired of the rain." The sky has become my emotional mirror. Every time I try to erase the memory of almost being defeated it returns like a leaf fluttering in the wind and then the rain pours harder than ever. Doing the simplest of things scare me-when I train with Knuckles, I fear she will surprise me again and she'll end me for good and while I sleep, every rustle in the forest, every halcyon, every wave becomes her. Besides Father and Clancy, she is the only person to have such an impact on me. "Can we train?"

"Out in the rain?" he gets off the Master Emerald. "If you want to." Training makes me feel good when I am not thinking of the girl, I am sure it will help me get of this sour mood. I step out into the pouring rain and stretch my hand out in front of me. The mysterious periwinkle blade appears in my hand, instantly soaked from the rain. It has been months since I have found this sword on Angel Island and it has always come through for me in the roughest times. But why did I find this sword-Knuckles has lived here his whole life-I assume-and he never realized it was here until I pulled it out of the ground. What makes this sword so special? Sometimes it feels as though it has a pulse of its own. "Are you gonna stare at that weird sword all day? I'm getting drenched. Now let's go."

"As you say." I dive at him first, brandishing the blueish sword only to have it blocked by Knuckles' fists. He replies with a swift uppercut which I dodge by skipping back. For a while, we are in a stalemate of throwing punches, kicks, and sword swings until I slip in a puddle. Quickly I recover from the fall, sending water shooting upward as I stand up and charge at Knuckles again.

"How do you do that?" he asks as he blocks another sword swipe.

"What?"

"The water thingy you just did!"

"I do not know and do not care." I land a successful hit at his feet, making him trip. Before I can trap him with my sword, he props himself up and runs past me. When I turn I surmise the rocks laying around will be his projectiles. As he picks them up, each varying in great size, I smash through them with a swing of my blade until he chucks a colossal one at me. Coming too fast for me to dodge, my feet are stuck on the ground. The periwinkle sword vibrates and before I try to shield myself in vain, a ray of white light shoots from the strange sword's tip and obliterates the humongous rock into pieces. There are so many things I do not know about this blade that I have wielded for months, sometimes it shakes and wobbles as if it does not need me to wield it. "I am done Knuckles." The mysterious blade disappears from my hand in a beam of light.

"Aw what? We just started," he cracks his hands and shoulders with a shrug. "You scared of losing?"

"No," I say as I go under the roof of the altar. "I have a lot on my mind." The rain's pounding calms down, now soothingly hitting the altar roof, and the dark grey clouds become lighter than earlier. Knuckles joins me, sitting on the first step with his arms crossed.

"So what?"

"There is too much that I do not know about myself. I thought going to the temple would enlighten me but it has only confused me further."

"Go to a doctor or something. I don't know what to say to that."

"Of course you would not," I mumble in a tone low enough for him not to hear. Knuckles has been figured himself out and what he is. But I have not-everyone I go to speaks to me in riddles. The only person that has not done so was that girl who attacked me. She called me names and knew exactly who I was. Perhaps I should venture outside this world to find her and then she can answer my questions. But how am I supposed to reach her? I cannot fly up to the skies to find her, that is impossible. I exhale deeply, which clears my mind of my previous thoughts of Father. How do I find her? I could go see Erick and ask him for a chip that would take me to her world. Yes, it is a logical plan, Erick should be efficient in matters like these. "Knuckles, I am leaving the island."

"For how long?"

"I am not sure. Until I figure things out."

"Well don't be gone for too long."

"I cannot keep that promise Knuckles," I scratch my tingling tattoo. "But when I return I should have a good idea of who I really am and that might take a while. Can you handle me being gone for more than a week?"

"Of course I can. It's about time," he smirks and crashes his fists into one another. "I'm tired of getting girls who are out to kill you on this island and I can finally have some peace and quiet for once."

"Because I make enough noise to disturb you?" I roll my eyes and walk toward the edge of the island. I can tell he is lying by his immediate frown after I get up but I am sure he will enjoy his "peace and quiet" for a while without me.

When I teleported off the island, the rain lets up and leaves the denizens of Metropolis alone. Ignoring the usual stares because of my attire, I stop at a hot dog stand to get something to eat. At some point, one gets tired of fasting and eating grapes and I can only eat so many grapes. They are not even in season now! "Would that be all?" asks the female vendor.

"Yes."

"Two-fifty." I dig for the one of the many envelops I receive from Erick from doing missions but I barely use the money. First I count how much money is left in the envelope and then I pull out a ten and hand it to her.

"You can keep the change."

"Thank you miss." I bite into the dry sausage and sit on a nearby bench. Do people stare at my clothes because they are freshly bought? There will be a time for me to worry about my attire, not now. When I finish the juicy hot dog and wipe my mouth clean with my huge sleeve, I go across the street to Erick's office. If anyone knows how to go to other worlds it has to be Erick. As I head to the door, Mizuki comes out, startled to see me. "Damn it, my bad-oh Risa."

Unable to think of anything to say, I simply nod. She pouts, "That again?" What again? Has she noticed my taciturn manner as of late? It is only because there are a lot of things on my mind. That foreigner almost killing me and that thief has really made me a mess.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little distant."

"I am and I would rather not discuss it."

"But we're kinda friends now, so whenever you want to talk to me, I'll be there you know," she says sadly and walks past me but not before hopelessly pleading with me with her eyes. I think she says something else but I do not pay attention to it; I am just not in the mood for frivolous social trifles. I enter his office and Erick receives me in his usual friendly manner. "Good afternoon Risa, how are you?"

He should not reveal his emotions so openly like that. It makes him so easy to read. "Fine."

"I think I have one other mission for you. Mizuki just took my really big one, which I hope she can handle."

"Of course she can…meaning she is the kind of girl that is stubborn enough to get things done." At least that is what I am assuming from the time she came to Angel Island looking for Chaos Emeralds. "And I did not come for missions today." He immediately stops digging in his drawer for chips and raises his eyebrow in surprise. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I have a favor to ask that has nothing to do with that," I reply, folding my arms. "How do you run this entire operation of world-jumping?" The question amuses him, although I am not sure why it would because it is a serious question which deserves an earnest reply and not laughter. But I hold my tongue and keep silent until he answers.

"So why would you want to know that?" he tilts his chair back and lets his head go over the headrest.

"I have to find a girl that came from another world and I know you are the only person who has the knowledge of how this works. I hope so anyway."

"So you want to know how the business works?"

"For a lack of better words, yes."

"Wow this is surprising. I expected to hear this from Mizuki because she's a more-that's not the point. You're the independent one, why come to me for help? You can skip along the worlds, roaming forever until you find whoever you're looking for," replies Erick skeptically with a little tease. He and my father are such opposites, he is so easygoing and simple and Father was harsh and abusive. In fact, he would spit it in my face if I asked him for help with something like this.

"I do not have the time, coming to you is the quickest solution I could think of," I reply desperately. "Will you-"

"I agree to take you up on this offer but there are two important rules you must know. First, _always _stay close to me and second, _always _listen to me because things can get scary out there even for you. When do you want to leave?" he is already slipping into his trenchcoat.

"Now," I say suggestively, expecting him to berate me for interrupting his work hours.

"Now it is." He opens his drawer and in his hand are a fistful of chips. I am a little taken aback by how willing he is to go along with this. "Hold these." I take them from his hands and put them in my inside pocket. "I know someone who can help with your quest, I'm honored you're asking for my help."

"Why are you-so willing to help me out?"

"It seems I can't turn my back to people who need help."

J.G.P


	2. Exploration

"Before we get outside there are things that you should know about me, have a seat, I'll try not to ramble. I came from a world that was similar to this one, also called Earth, and I lived in a city called Kol Boryn with my parents. The same thing that happened to you and Mizuki and Mia happened to me when I was twenty years old and I ended up in a world that is completely different from this one. It was dangerous and wild and I had to get out of there and it was from that world that I stumbled across a portal that brought me to this world. I figured if there was a portal that could get me out of there, there must be many more portals in this world. As I wandered Metropolis I found more portals that brought me to different places but I found myself liking this place. Ok that's enough for now, I'll explain more on the way," he rises from the desk and starts buttoning his coat. "I hope I didn't bore you." I remain taciturn, heading for door. Every time I move, the chips shake and jingle. "Now pick a chip."

I take one out, a solid white one, and squeeze it until I have an inkling of where a nearby portal is. He scratches his stubble and holds the door out for me out of courtesy. The wind buffets us harshly and almost blows the chip out my hand. "The chips are my invention. They absorb the matter and energy of a portal and contain it in that chip," he explains modestly. Knowing that will not do anything for me but I should still listen to what he has to say. "Where is the portal?"

"Behind this apartment." Before coming to this world, I did not have any idea of what an "apartment" or a "condo" was but listening to everyone in the city talking has added new words to my vocabulary. The modern style here is nice, I wish it was like this at home but not totally. The Village of Willow is too traditional and primitive compared to-why am I letting my thoughts wander? I have to remain focused. Once we're behind the apartment, he walks through the portal first, leaving me alone for a few seconds. "I will find the mysterious girl and I will finally understand what I have to do with myself, behind this portal." I step in and the tall scrapers of the sky behind me disappear and are replaced with mountains engulfed in fire and a sooty sky. It feels as though the sun is beneath my feet and trying to singe my tarnished face; the ground is even trembling as if it is not meant to hold all this weight.

"Obviously this wouldn't be a world I would send you girls to, unless you had some powers of some sort to protect you. Believe it or not, people live here," says Erick in front of me, guiding me along the shaky path. "But since we're outsiders, we don't have protection and if we stay here for another minute we will surely die. Now get another chip out of your pocket." Although succumbing to the scorching heat of the strange world, bending over and gasping for oxygen, I manage to hold onto another chip and fortunately, the portal is less than ten feet in front of us.

"I can make it," I say encouragingly while straightening my back and lifting my head to the ash-raining sky. How can anyone live in this place? I have never seen a more desolate place pulsing with such heat. "Erick, could the Heartless survive in this world?" I ask curiously.

"Of course they can. The Heartless can adapt to any world they want, that's what makes them hard to-" Without realizing it, I fade away into the portal, the pressure from all the hit goes away. Suddenly everything around me is cold and blustery, the ground blanketed in snow. "-kill," he finishes. Then he steps past me, coat back on and treks left through the knee-deep snow. We are headed toward a faint orange light; I follow him until we reach a gathering of people in heavy coats surrounding a fire.

"Where did you two come from?!" demands one of the villagers. As I am about to answer, Erick taps my shoulder.

"Ignore them and pick another chip." Erick's command further agitates the surrounding villagers living in this tundra. They begin to surround us menacingly, causing my sword arm to twitch but I pick another chip anyway. The next portal is farther away, northwest of here. "Remember when I told you not to tell other people where you come from?"

"Honestly no," I reply as I start towards the crowd of people. In awe they make a path for both of us but still demand to know where we are coming from.

"For starters we would be disrupting the natural flow of a world."

"I do not understand."

"It's a hard concept to grasp for most people but think of the most practical reason. You cannot control how people feel and how they react to us. All you can do and should do is keep your mouth shut and assure the people that we are not a threat," says Erick leniently like a teacher. "People will do inexplicable things when they are afraid, you understand that?" I nod as we enter the portal at the same time. "They can't follow us, the chip is designed to 'close the door behind us' so to speak." The gasps and noises are far away from both of us but when I look up, I see a clear, star-filled sky, no longer feeling the snow under me. Erick takes his coat off and beckons me to follow him off the dirt path. I follow him on the grassy path, smelling the salt of the sea. In the distance, orange lights float up into the air rhythmically to the pounding of drums. We skulk behind a bush and he pushes down on the leaves so I can see where the music is coming from.

A group of dancers barely wearing clothes are performing a dance to a small audience. Swift and graceful but still fierce, they catch the fireballs in their hands without wincing and without letting the crashing waves that tickle their feet distract them. Their fireballs are not fake-I can feel their heat from here, how can these dancers effortlessly juggle a fireball? "Mesmerized?" guesses Erick amusingly.

"Very." I notice it is the men beating on the drums while the half nude women-and two slim men among them- are gracefully throwing their colorful fireballs into the air, shaking their hips rhythmically before easily catching them. Besides me, they have mesmerized the crowd and have them clapping along with the drums.

"For their sake I hope the Heartless never reach this world," Erick whispers wistfully. "But they always do. Let's move on." I pull back and pluck out a yellow chip, wishing to stay in this world. But I still have a design to focus on and staring at fireballs will not me get there. Climbing up the tall, grassy hill nearby, we make our way to the next portal almost a mile away in silence. I do not have much to say to Erick but he looks as though he has a lot to say to me. The next world is gloomy compared to the previous world. It is a major city, big and dominating with thick clouds over my head. Erick frowns at the sky and puts his trench coat back on. "I don't like this place. It gives me a bad feeling."

As I ponder about it, there is something empty about this city, besides the apparent lack of people here. It lacks the spirit the other world had and the spirit Metropolis has, it is so dead. "Something strikes me odd here too." Confirming our concerns is a women running straight at us from across the street.

"Not me! No!" she shrieks as her shoes noisily stomp on the street. I hear a car from afar screech as its engine revs up. "Please someone save me!" As I am about to meet the frantic woman, Erick holds me back.

"What are you doing?" I demand coarsely.

"Watching," he replies defiantly, firmly gripping my arm. The car I heard earlier is a white blur as it strikes the screaming woman, sending her over the car and on the ground with a loud thud. It has not been the first time that I witnessed somebody die in front of me so violently. The car that hit her is already long gone without a trace of hesitation. What is wrong with this place? I move towards the body but stop when I hear a soft groan from her throat. I break out of Erick's grasp and continue to approach her. "Don't touch her Risa."

"Please-help." I step nearer to the nearly-dead victim bleeding profusely from her nose and mouth.

"Stop," grunts Erick, forcing my arm to tingle painfully. "You can't do anything for her." As Erick concludes his sentence, a purple puddle appears under the woman. Helplessly she lies there howling and flailing in vain as her body sinks deeper into the ominous puddle. I watch hopelessly as she is completely swallowed up, gone without a trace. Suddenly from the same spot, three Heartless with abnormally large stomachs appear in the same spot the woman sank into. "That's a lot of Darkness," comments Erick.

"I can handle this."

"I'm sure you can," he says confidently, stepping away from me and the yellow-eyed monsters. As they all slap their jiggling bellies, they charge at me using their large stomachs as weapons. As I raise my hands to block them, I feel the cool periwinkle blade appear in my hand when I get pushed back into a fire hydrant. When I come at one of them with a strong slash, the blade bounces off their defensive and offensive belly. For thick Heartless they are slow in movement; another one swings his huge arm at me. I use it as a stepping stone to get to its head and I slam the powerful blade on its head, which successfully makes the Heartless disappear into a flying heart. Now that the other two have left their backs to me, I can easily take them out. Running to the next one, I continuously buffet its soft, vulnerable back until it crashes on the sidewalk, shaking the ground for a second. I hop onto it and front flip towards the last fat Heartless, avoiding its sudden charge. When I land, I throw the spinning sword towards it, hitting it multiple times until it finally fades away. The weirdly shaped sword returns back to my hand without a scratch-without a new scratch anyway. Maybe this girl will tell me about this sword too. I hear Erick cautiously approach me as I keep my eyes on the sword. "That's a strange sword."

"It is."

"What kind of weapon is that?"

"A sword, I do not know much," I answer shamefully. What kind of a swordsman does not understand her own sword? "It comes out when I need it to but I have no idea where it came from or why it came to me."

"It looks broken too," he observes as he places his hand on the sharp tip. "May I?" I grant him permission with a nod. He strokes the tip of the broken blade, tracing it down to its scratched up shoulder. "How did it get like this?"

"That is how I got it." Does he mean to imply that I put this sword in its terrible condition? I treat all my weapons like my children at home. He stops touching it and puts his hands in his long beige coat. "Another world?" I start digging in my pocket.

"Yes but leave the chips. Just hold on to my coat-I am still fairly new at this."

* * *

"Why am I being punished?! This is utter nonsense," I yell as I grip the_ feron*_ bars, knowing very well that I can easily remove them. "This is not how the _Magho-_" I'm not the _Maghoat Sun _anymore. I'm no longer entitled to doing whatever I want now that I know the truth. It's all because of that ignorant girl with the hood! Jenuy stands outside the bars smugly and speaks to the shaky _terq* _next to him.

"Don't fret Zahn. She is not going to harm anybody, let alone you."

"Are you sure? She's _Maghoat Sun-" _Zahn says nervously, glancing at me and then bringing his eyes back to Jenuy.

"No longer."

I growl, squeezing the bars until they begin to melt into ooze. A flare of fire escapes from my nostrils as the bars ooze into my dirty nails. "Cut that out Sia." Jenuy dares tell me what I should and should not do, who the hell does he think he is? These people have the nerve to lock me in here and treat me like a common _goah_*.

"You don't tell me what to do Teacher," I defiantly scream back at him. I'd give anything in the world to wipe that calm, peaceful expression off his _uyrn* _face. "Now I command you to release me."

"You deliberately _pyro* _your home and _dexiev_* your Pagh. Tell me why you should be allowed to see the _Magh_ sun or the _Pagh _moon, eh?" replies Jenuy sharply but keeping his sangfroid demeanor, pushing me back forcefully through the melted bars. "Don't you want to know if your father has lived?" I huff, my nostrils literally flaring with fire. "Have nothing to say? _Ja*_, then you will live out your days in Rinli prison so that you can reflect on what your immaturity has done." By the time he finishes scolding me, he restores the bars and reinforces them with a stronger material. He ignores my profanity and cries of fury and whispers something to Zahn, more confident than earlier.

"Understood,"affirms Zahn, his long hair shaking as he nods. Jenuy smiles, bows to him, and leaves my range of sight with his light _verdo* _robe fluttering peacefully out of the prison. Zahn sternly turns towards me, banging his _malago _against the bars. "If you do anything I take as a _dijov*_, you will be _dastiev*_ to Rinli prison and be considered dead to everyone."

"_Falk re*_," I mutter before slumping back to the wall. Rinli's prisons are not _genuf*, _there's no room to breathe in here. Jenuy took extra measures to make sure I'm trapped here by bringing me to a Rinli prison and paying to have me in solitary confinement. While the _Maghoat Sun _is leisurely perched on her island, looking down on those beneath her, I'm trapped here because I summoned a great fire upon the land and singed _Pagh_. Now the people that I used to talk to haven't paid one visit to me-they all fear me. Thunder claps outside and to my surprise I can hear it through this thick stone wall. I cannot fully blame the _Maghoat Sun _for my irresponsible behavior, but then why did Jenuy tell me that it was me? Why did he make me believe that I would take my rightful place in _Desz*? _He wanted to torture me-he wanted me to face this hell, I have nothing but _graque _for him and everyone else.

Letting the gullible five year old take over, I slam my fists into the bars and cry out as hot tears stream down my face. I don't care if the guards come and bring me to Rinli's deepest pit, I want to feel like a child right now. None of what I received is fair-the _Magh _has given me her gifts over the land and seas but she strikes me down by giving her blessing to a girl who would rather brandish her broken sword rather than make the earth quake beneath her feet, a girl who would rather point her blade at me rather than summon lightning to frighten those below her, a girl who fights with enemies _tiijen*_ rather than send the sea to swallow her most hated enemies, a girl who is worth _pallzo*._

J.G.P

**Key**

**Feron: a type of material similar to steel**

**Terq: guard**

**Goah: criminal, thug**

**Uyrn: an exclamation similar to damn**

_**Pyro: to set aflame **_

**D**_**exiev**_**: murdered**

**Ja (Pronounced ya): fine**

**Verdo: green**

**Dijov: threat**

**Dastiev: confined**

**Falk re: an expression similar to "fuck you"**

**Genuf: spacious**

**Desz: "the world above heaven"**

**Tiijen: face-to-face**

**Pallzo: nothing; not existing**


	3. Jotoni

I can only be patient for one more world. Erick showed me two other worlds that I did not like, too many Heartless lurked in those places. Is there any world that the Heartless cannot reach besides Metropolis? This world Erick seems to be very familiar with and is even smiling as he looks around. Will we find the girl who attacked me already? Will I understand who I really am?

"Don't think that I've lost my wits Risa, I do have an intention for this," says Erick, guiding me down a shady alleyway. This world is similar to Metropolis except for the thick black sky hanging heavy above us. This world is strange, I have not felt a breeze hit me once, nor the sun's warmth and it is not nighttime. I just wish to leave this place already but I must hold out and be patient. Erick is doing me this favor and I am indebted to him. "Yarold, it's me."

A box rattles at Erick's well-developed voice and out comes a boy hidden in the darkness of the sky. "Erick? What're you doing here?"

"Picking up more missions for my workers and giving one of them the tour of the business," replies Erick while receiving an armful of chips and papers. He pours all of them in his deep trench coat pocket. "This is one of them, Risa."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," I robotically bow, keeping my hands at my sides. Yarold, appearing to be a gruff guy around his twenties, hums as he nods to my existence.

"You work with Erick? You've gotta be pretty tough to work with him, I'm impressed."

"He was a boy when I first met a long time ago that helped me make this business. I receive the letters and requests from him with the help of my chips. To some extent, he can also travel to some worlds without the chips like I've shown you twice before but he's not as good as me," teases Erick. The giant Yarold chuckles.

"He's right." He sounds much older than me but has a faint pubescent tone hiding in his Adam's apple. I cannot see his facial features in this darkness so it is hard for me to read his face. "Now that I've explained what I do, there is someone you want to see correct?" Erick asks, remembering the whole purpose of me being here at last.

"Yes," I say with a content sigh.

"Alright then, we will visit my teacher. He is very knowledgeable in this world-travelling subject and will be of more help than me. Can you bare another world, I can tell that you're feeling a little impatient," he observes understandingly. Yarold silently retreats back to his drifter box, never letting me see not even a strand of his hair.

"Yes. Thank you very much for this opportunity."

"My pleasure. May I ask a question Risa?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you let anyone see your face or do you only allow close friends and family to see it?" he asks curiously, stepping out of the dark alleyway. "This world is too pessimistic for me to stay in much longer. I don't know how Yarold does it."

"I would rather not let anyone see, that is all," I rebuke too roughly. My hood is a personal matter that should never be questioned. It makes me uncomfortable thinking about my covered face. I can feel the worms of embarrassment trying to escape my gut as I walk alongside Erick. He does not question it any further, he simply nods and understands my secrecy, calming the worms down. Like the past two times, I hold on to his coat and he stretches open a brand new portal. Its shape is of an egg that has been dropped on the floor. Traveling through his portals is suffocating and different from traveling through the ones formed from the chips. He did say he was fairly new at this so I will hold my tongue.

This new world is breezy and stormy. Lightning is flaring in the dark sky and the slow thunder rumbles after the second lightning strike. We are in the plains, precipitated on by bone-soaking rain; when I bend down to pull up the unhealthy-looking grass, it crumbles and is washed out of my hand from the heavy raindrops. Something is definitely off about this place. Oddly enough, the grey storm clouds lighten up and the torrential rain clears up too quickly for me to pass it off as something normal. "Perhaps we're disrupting something of this world," surmises Erick to himself while scratching his stubble. For the third time today, he takes off his coat and slings it over his shoulder, revealing his checkered shirt and beige slacks. "It's going to get pretty warm here soon. We're lucky we got here as the rain stopped, it has cooled down the place," he quickly rolls up his slacks to his ankles. Both our shoes are covered in mud and wet grass.

"You are familiar with this place," I think aloud as I follow him across the plains.

"This was the second world I went to after I lost my world to the Heartless and there is a man here who taught me everything I know now. He can probably tell you about that sword," he says while looking at my closed hands as if his gaze will summon it. Only I am capable of doing that but I still do not know why. "This man is very respectable here and do not converse with anyone but him. Understand?"

"Yes," the order has been confirmed. We stroll into a village that seems on the threshold of sanity and delirium. There are people with skin of bronze yelling things in a language foreign to me, crying and sobbing, and staring at the two of us. One boy even begins to follow us until Erick wordlessly gestures for him to leave us. As Erick predicted, sweat is starting to drench down my armpits and is revealing itself the more I walk. Chattering and more incomprehensible gibberish grows as we pass an entire row of empty, burned grass. The smell of charred bodies and smoke permeates the air as we tread along; even when I do not understand what these people are saying, I can tell they are upset. "A great fire must have taken place recently."

"I believe so. That's what all this chaos must be about," says Erick. If not for the scent of charred bodies, wood, and grass, I would consider this place to be beautifully unique. Even when we reach the water, I stop to marvel at the ocean and the huts that tower above them. Those have to be sturdy sticks to support their weights and defend them from the waves. Dread wraps around my neck like a snake as I peer into the water-something bad is coming but I do not know what. Something about this place is very unsettling but I am sure I am just being paranoid. Erick brings my attention to the western hills. "There's another way there, we have to take the mountainside."

' ' '

Inside what Erick called "the Floating House" is what I expected. It is plain and ordinary, with the only strange thing is a wide, spacious staircase leading downstairs to a basement-like room, even though on the outside it looked like a small, dainty one-story hut. I can hear rushed footsteps in front of us as we make our descent. but nobody has demanded to know why we have intruded yet. Perhaps the customs in this world is different from my world's. There are girls giggling as we reach the bottom step together and Erick gestures me to halt as he steps out into the sun-illuminated hall. "Is Jenuy here?"

* * *

"Yes he is," replies a man's voice which is higher than I expected. "Who is calling out to me?"

"Me, Erick." The man dressed in a silk robe and sultan pants grins, showing a few chipped teeth and one missing bottom tooth. When I last saw him his hair was combed back and greasy and he had dark spots on his face but now he looks like as if he's in the prime of his age. "I presumed you to be dead years ago Erick, forgive my coldness before. How long has it been since I've seen you, pray do tell."

"I can't remember," I honestly reply, slapping him on the shoulder instinctively. Jenuy is the only person that I will forever open up to, at this age you can't blindly trust everybody but Jenuy is the most honest person I've met in my life.

"You could not have visited at a worse time," he says gloomily, the light from his smile disappearing. "Jotoni is not what it used to be. I'm sure you've seen the scorched land on your way here-we're dealing with it as best as we can. But I'm sure you haven't visited me just to hear about geography, no?" Then I remember Risa and why I brought her here. She's standing by the staircase as quiet as a mouse, probably not understanding a single word we have exchanged.

"Although I do miss you and wish to talk to you some more-"

"You've grown up plenty. Look at that hair," comments Jenuy, tapping my chin. "My Jewels are already taking a liking to you." The women, with luscious C cups and D cups who giggled upon seeing me wave when I glance at them through my peripheral vision. Love and intimacy flew out the window when my world was lost, I'm sure taking one of them to West Metropolis wouldn't do a thing for me.

"I'm flattered Jenuy but there is someone who needs your wisdom. She's not from this world and she works under me, seeking answers."

"I can see that, I may be old but not dumb. Do you take me for a fool Erick?" jokes Jenuy, painting that toothy smile of his and revealing his missing tooth.

"Of course not," I weakly smile and turn to Risa. "You can introduce yourself now." Flat-footedly, she joins my side and bows dutifully to Jenuy.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," she says deadpan. Being an austere, almost emotionless warrior has its cons, and I say almost because deep down inside, I know she reacts to things the way a teenage girl would, she keeps it hidden that's all. Bottled-up emotions plus a teenage girl never make something productive. When I first became acquainted with her, I already assumed her to be the business woman of the office who liked keeping to herself-but would eventually explode. Despite how much I wanted to, I didn't pester her with questions the way a curious child would, I kept the questions to myself and began to mentally analyze the mysterious, hooded girl.

As if hearing my thoughts about her, she looks at me expectantly. "Yes Risa?"

"Can this man understand me?" she wonders, making Jenuy smile. Why does he have that glint in his eye I recognize all so well? That glint that always gives away his underlying curious nature that he tries so often to hide. Being smart about everything coerces you to suppress asking those questions but allows you to figure out the answers on your own. Whatever he is about to ask or say to Risa, I hope that it doesn't make me look incredulous.

"Yes, this man can understand you very well. It is an honor to finally meet you Mother Nature's Daughter. I should be bowing to you," he says modestly, going out of his way to bend even lower than she did. If it were Mizuki, she would at least chuckle but the stoic Risa never chuckles and never lets anyone see her smile. It's ironic considering her name means laughter in a lot of languages. "I've been waiting for you for quite some time." He called her Mother Nature's Daughter-I must be missing something here. Although her face hidden in darkness, I can tell that she's flabbergasted at the title as well. "Pardon?"

"You are the true daughter of the Mother herself. Are you aware of this?" when she shakes her head, he sighs heavily. "There is a lot that you and I have to discuss young lady-"

"Forgive me for this interruption but…the reason I was brought here was so that you can examine my sword." If I ever interrupted Jenuy, I would be drowning in the Jotoni sea by now and the last thing I would see is that toothy grin of his. Instead of reprimanding her for her interruption, he eagerly waits for her to reveal it to him. The sword is covered in a flash of light before revealing itself to both of us. Not letting it slip from her grasp, she raises it to Jenuy, who gazes at it in awe but his eyebrow twitches, he's as puzzled as I am.

"This is without a doubt a Keyblade but," he sounds almost a little fearful. "What have you done to this blade-no. It came like this, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"So, the Keyblades of your universe have changed based on the hearts of men. I was told that the reincarnation of the Mother would possess a power in her hand stronger than the storming waves and-and…tell me Risa, let me see your shoulder." She steps back, clearly offended by his casual way of asking her to do that. I'm also curious to know what is hiding behind the grey, simple kimono. But alas, she snatched her left sleeve and squeezes it tight.

"I cannot do that."

"And why is that?"

"Please respect my wishes. I cannot-I am sorry."

"Whatever the Daughter pleases. Erick, may I catch up with you later this evening? I'm afraid I must have a long discussion with Risa about her origins," he says regretfully.

"I leave her in your trusted hands Jenuy," I reply with my left arm across my chest with my straightened posture. I leave the two to discuss their business against my curious nature, and step outside the Floating House. On the porch, one can see the islands and peninsulas far across the great blue ocean; the cerulean sky is partially clear now, the weather here is very inconsistent. Daughter of Mother Nature, the title Jenuy marveled about when I was under his instruction for so long. I thought he spoke of the other child Sia when he said those words-she would be displeased to hear about this.

J.G.P


	4. Mother

Coming to this world might not be another setback. Jenuy points to the green sash that is hanging off some sort of chair. "Wear it," he says while giving me his back. I obey, easily putting the sash over my shoulder and face Jenuy who is relaxing in his humongous bathtub. "Please sit in the bathtub, I'm sure you're weary of traveling with Erick. Leave your clothes on or take them off."

"I am not tired but I will leave my clothes on," I reply, climbing down into the deep bathtub. Two naked woman burst from the bubbly tub by Jenuy's sides. When they see me they giggle like two uncontrollable children until finally whispering something to Jenuy. He weakly pushes both of them and they climb out of the bathtub as I look away to avoid seeing the parts I do not wish to see. Jenuy is not a handsome adult, why are there pretty women fawning over him? He is missing a tooth, has chipped a couple of his teeth, his face is starting to look-

"We are prudish still Daughter?" asks Jenuy teasingly, interrupting his thoughts. "At some point in your life you must be able to stare at supple breasts unflinchingly. That is maturity. But I suppose you do not want to hear any of this yet-I have to explain to you what I explained to your sister."

"My sister?" I do not recall Father telling me of any other relatives I had besides my aunt and few second and third cousins in other villages.

"You met her the other day but not the right way. I told that foolish, impatient girl that she needed to bring you here so that we can prepare you for what's to come but her jealousy got in the way and her bloodlust took over. I had to remove her from your world before she almost ended your life. The time for questions will come later for now you just need to listen to me. Mother Nature, the goddess of the oceans, the skies, and the land has been reborn into you. She has chosen you to be the next ruler of the earth. By now you should have noticed that you and nature go hand in hand, when your hands move, the leaves tend to swirl around yes? And the Keyblade? Let me see it."

I summon it under the water, causing the water the glow white and more bubbles to rise. When I raise it over my head it is covered with bubbles, but not even bubbles can take away the splendor of the broken periwinkle blade I found months ago. Finally, the answers that I seek are on the tip of his tongue. "Do you know what kind weapon you are holding in your hand?" he asks passionately. "It looks like an odd blade to you but it is known as a Keyblade, a blade shaped like a key that can open the doors to anything. Judging by the looks of it, it doesn't look like it can open anything right now-but the heart of the wielder should be able to fix that."

"Jenuy!" the familiar stressed voice reverberates harshly off the walls. Jenuy also seems to know the voice very well as his expression shifts from zealousness to nonchalance. He puts on a different face for everyone I surmise, which means that he can easily deceive me if he wanted to. He could have easily misled me a moment ago but he did seem credulous. I face the obnoxious intruder, shocked to see who it is. But she is speaking the language Erick and Jenuy were speaking in before and the only times I can understand her is when she says "Jenuy" furiously. I pull myself out of the tub, completely soaked with bubbles all on me. In both her hands are hot orange flames licking up to the ceiling. She sees me and raises her fire-engulfed hand as if about to throw it at me. Jenuy slowly gestures for her to lower her hands, speaking more gibberish; I am only able to make out my name a couple of times. As if uttering my name is a curse her flames augment as she shouts my name. I hear footsteps behind her and before anyone can see who it is, she sends a blast of fire to the staircase. The man coming down the stairs yells and curses, it sounds a lot like Erick. I cannot let her hurt anyone else, her rage will kill everyone in here.

"You, from the other day," I yank her attention away from the staircase by pointing the Keyblade at her. "We have not finished our fight." The broken key glints in the presence of the huge columns of fire in her palms. She understands, shouting something and sends both columns to me. I leap out of way, landing at the edge lukewarm bathtub and then swiftly jump over her head. She sends swift flame discs at me but I can aerially move out of the way well enough to fall on top of the parading teenager. I have to hold her down and stop her somehow. Abruptly, I am drenched with soap water from the tub-without me being aware she must of used her powers to distract me-and double kicks me off her. Calmly, Jenuy is still uttering the same word, I think might be her name, along with other stuff. "Sia. Sia-Sia."

"Can you hear me Risa?" cries out Erick from behind the wall of fire blocking the exit. Finally a language I can comprehend intelligibly. I get as close to the raging flames as I can, not even able to see Erick behind them.

"Yes Erick."

"She's quite upset with you."

"I am aware of that."

"She says you are taking away her future from her and that her mother doesn't love her anymore because of you."

"Sia, Sia…" says Jenuy peacefully while regressing away from her with his arms raised. No, she cannot ruin this for me, sister or not. I turn around and charge, driving the edge of the Keyblade into her back. Her violent gasp shakes her body and drops her to the floor with a loud _thum. _I use the Keyblade to pin her on the floor, rendering her struggles useless. She responds to his foreign statement angrily and then huffs, letting out small flames from her nostrils. It would be a shame for her long hair to catch on fire; it feels dry and coarse like my own hair always tucked away in my kimono. Looking out the huge windows, I did not realize until now that outside, the storm clouds returned and lightning is devastating the alien sky. "Please Sia, I need to speak you without having to fight you," I plead. Jenuy translates my sentence, which causes the female brute to slam her fist in the floor and causes a light earthquake in the room, leaving a crater where her fist was. The two talk some more until Jenuy starts speaking to me in the language I know perfectly.

"Remove yourself from her. She's not going to attack anyone." I let her get up and she stretches her back out until it cracks four times. "I am a messenger of the Mother and I can connect the two of you to her for a short while. The decision is up to you Risa, would you like to see your mother?" I never had a memory of my mother, it was as if she vanished from my world the moment I was born. If what these people are saying is true then how would I feel about seeing my mother after all these years of not even being able to put a picture to the name? Father never had any picture of Mother our home and when I asked about her he would never answer. His face would become solemn and he would simply leave me in mystery. Would it make a difference to see her? Would it change anything? Maybe for Sia but not for me.

"Yes. Connect me with her," I finally reply, forcing the Keyblade to disappear. Sia stares at my hand in contempt and angrily scrunches her face when she meets my eyes. She and I are easily recognizable as sisters, although she is darker than my shade of mahogany. Her bright hazel eyes are slightly smaller than mine and her face, only burdened with dirt smudges, is almost radiant if she would not glower at me in contempt. Her long, thick braid is longer than my hair, reaching her calves, and has the same fair brown color as mine. Unlike me she has no problem with revealing her broad shoulders and muscular legs.

"Both of you take my hands and whatever you do, do not move," commands Jenuy sternly. Gingerly, I pass Sia and tightly grip his hand. Roughly, Sia squeezes his other hand, closes her eyes, and for a minute she looks serene and focused like I do when I meditate. "Think of nothing at all." My mind is wiped clean as I close my eyes and listen to the fire still burning and crackling in the room. Soon I no longer feel Jenuy's grip on my hand nor my pounding heart and aching arms from fighting with Sia. The process of transcending from Jotoni is subtle but when I dig my bare feet into the warm, moist dirt, I know that I am no longer in the real world. Sia is there too, standing in the middle of the ocean gazing towards the pale, colorless skies as if Mother would be arriving in the form of a bird. The breeze is not too rough, the waves not too violent, and the earth quiet enough for all of nature to be in equilibrium. Behind me is a strong willow tree that makes me feel nostalgic just by sight. I climb up the tree using the drooping leaves as extra support and get a good view of whatever else is here; the more I stare off past the ocean, the more the blue begins to fade away into a corner of whiteness. "My daughters," says a tender voice from high above. The goddess' feet appear from the sky first and then the rest of her follows. Her hair is waterfalls endlessly crashing into the ocean, her face gracefully old but exquisite like an antique made of dark copper, her deep amber eyes staring straight into my soul, her smooth body covered in a silk dress that looks like a cream-colored coiling tree wrapping around her body-a goddess in human form. From up here, Sia is also in awe, bowing on her knees to our mother, a goddess-_the_ goddess of nature, like the statues I saw in the temple. "The beautiful girls that I birthed into the mortal world. My sweet children." Her voice is similar to mine but much more delicate, like a musician playing a heavenly harp. "My children have come for answers have they?"

"Yes," Sia says humbly, suppressing the undertone of resentment I can hear.

"Yes," I answer as I sit on the thin branch, defying the law of the world by being able to support my weight. I must no longer be in the real world. From her sleeves, vines dangle off when she lifts her god-sized arms to the clouds joyously. She is so much bigger than both of us, like a graceful giant, if I had a face like hers I would not have to keep this hood over me. As if listening to my thoughts, she turns to me and stares tenderly.

"Risa my daughter-it has been some time since I have seen you. My jewel of a daughter, you will soon be my size and attain the glory that I have because I birthed you out of pure love. Your father was once a benevolent heir to the chief of your village and when I shed my immortal skin to become mortal, as I do from time to time, it was he that helped me. He clothed me, bathed me and took care of me when I failed to and as the snow fell and flowers blossomed, we fell in love. On the day the first blossom bloomed in the Village of Crystal Flowers, you were born into the world. The village I speak of was the Village of Willow and has now been long gone. I poured my powers of nature into your young, new heart and promised to cherish you forever. But I could not stay in the mortal world for long and when you were barely a year ago, I stole away from the mortal world. The ripe love between your father and I fell off the tree of our love and rotted away when I had to leave. He did not want me to be with him anymore and his heart has ached for all these years like mine. And he took his heartache out on the one person close to him that reminded him of me and that is you Risa. I watched as he abused you and hated you and forever cursed you like an uncouth demon. No longer could I gaze upon his face and when you were older, I visited you as you were delivering a package to another chief. Seeing you alive and well made me happy again and it was enough to permanently leave the mortal world, but I will never be sorry enough that Will did that to you. The curse of your tattoo that makes you obedient to anyone's will, the pain you felt, it was all my fault and I am sorry that I stood by and did nothing. I almost drowned worlds in tears for you, my perfect daughter, and sometimes I do. Please do not think of me in contempt my child even though I know that I deserve your hatred. I understand if you can grow up hating me and cursing me forever but I won't be able to live with that! You are my precious daughter who I will never stop loving and no amount of hatred will ever make me not love you." Mother sighs emotionally, as if pouring her heart out has made her physically exhausted. Her breeze blows towards me and I feel her stroke my coarse face and the tattoo-branded arm.

"Am I a failure to you Mother?" asks Sia who I can suddenly understand now. Mother tenderly looks down at Sia whose fists are trembling from either awe or anger. "You love Risa more but then why did you give me your gifts?"

"Sia, my love for you never wavers, don't ever doubt that," assures Mother. "Your birth was different than Risa's, you weren't born from the same emotions that Risa was born from. Please understand that I love you and looking at you makes me think that there is still salvation in your future-you and your sister can rule over the seasons together only if you let it-"

"There's something you don't want to tell me!"

"It pains me to think about your birth but nonetheless you are my child-"

"Clearly you love Risa more than me. She hasn't even developed her gifts but look at me!" The water beneath her begins to bubble and swirls like a whirlpool. An aquatic tornado forms beneath her, swallowing her body up to her head and it shoots upward to the goddess' face. Traveling up to the huge goddess' face takes a while and when Sia reaches Mother's face, she grins like a child showing off. "She can't do this!" Although impressed with her daughter's ability, she still seems sad and disappointed.

"Yes you have been given my gifts and powers but have you been using them for the right reasons? When you were born Sia I had high hopes for you and thought that although you would not be able to join Risa in her great destiny, you would act as the spokesperson of the Goddess of Nature and use your gifts to protect the mortals while falling in love and living out a full mortal life until you were to pass away peacefully. That fate is still attainable Sia if you are willing to listen and wait. I also hoped that you would shun one of your futures and be chosen by the Keyblade to save the mortals from their own inevitable destruction-"

"And I failed you Mother? Did I let you down?"

"Of course not my sweet child," insists Mother. "But you are shunning the wrong future and going down the path of chaos but it is not too late to listen to your sister and be the bridge between the mortal world and the divine goddess that Risa will eventually become."

"Never!" she furiously cries out, stirring up waves in the tranquil ocean. "She will never be considered anything to me but she'll always be _your _favorite no matter what I do. Why did she get the Keyblade, why is she your chosen one? Why her?!" Mother's face does not stir at all.

"Risa is not aware of it herself but her heart is one of strength and will never falter-"

"NO!" The earth starts to tremble terribly and shakes the willow tree violently. The branch beneath me snaps and I stare up at the sky as I fall off the tilting tree and towards the ground. When I expect to hit the ground, I continue to fall until the cloudy skies begin to mesh into one grey fog. The falling willow tree becomes farther and farther away as my sight is swallowed up by infinite darkness. Abruptly my arm hurts as if the darkness is tampering with it. Falling away from the mother I have not seen since I was born, the mother who can end my suffering, I finally let myself scream in agony as the pain spreads throughout my body. The tattoo is devouring my body and mind, taking over everything-I want to die but it is not allowing me to even do that. As I look at the markings, the chains begin to overlap the drawn willow-tree and the ugly circles travel down the rest of my arm and ascend to my face. My kimono flaps wildly and noisily; when I touch my face, I can feel warm liquid drenching my face.

Please let my suffering come to an end Mother if you ever loved me. More than ever, I just want Mother to catch me and hold me the way a mother should. I have killed bad people, fought Heartless, protected my friends, do I deserve this fate Mother?

J.G.P


	5. Birthday

"Easy Risa, you're okay," Erick's voice brings me back to reality, pulls me out of the darkness and the sensation of falling. Letting go of Jenuy's hand, I check if my hood is up and if my tattoo really did grow the way it did a moment ago. It remains unchanged and there is no longer blood on my face. "How does it feel to be thrown out of Goddess' Domain?"

"Painful," I shudder even though Erick puts his coat over me gently. "What happened to me-" when I take a good look at his nearly scorched, tattered sleeve I add "-and you?"

"Sia came here in a huff as usual and wanted to confront Jenuy but seeing you here made her more enraged. Nearly burned me to death but she only got my a little bit of my arm. And you could've lost your mind and soul from being thrown out of the domain that transcends this world but I couldn't have my employee retire that easily," explains Erick, ending with a light-hearted joke.

"You knew Sia?" I turn to her, eyes still closed and holding onto Jenuy's hand. He has not moved since we first transcended to that world, eyes wide open.

"When I first got here she was Jenuy's student. I knew her since she was six years old. Back then she would throw tantrums and was impatient and rash, she hasn't changed since, there's no calming that one down. Did she thrust you out?"

"With her powers."

"We can only hope that she will get what's coming to her by your mom, hm?"

"Yes." The agonizing ordeal that I went through almost made me forget everything that I have been told. I have been given her gifts and powers and have been chosen by the Keyblade to do good things for the world and she said I will eventually be as powerful as she is. But I could not even defeat my sister, how can I have any hope of filling in Mother's shoes?

"Did you get the information that you wanted to know about yourself now?" he asks urgently, afraid of Sia's wrath when she wakes up. I nod quietly. "Then are you ready to leave? Sia will not wake up giving you a hug."

"I know and I am done here. Will Jenuy be okay with our departure, he wanted to talk to me some more."

"I'm sure he understands that by us being here will only make things worse. I'll have another opportunity to talk to him."

' ' '

Erick informs me that two days has passed while we were away as I return all of his chips back to him. "Time flows differently in every world you go to," he explains briefly as we return to his office. "Are you physically feeling weak?"

"Yes." It was a struggle to even leave Jotoni, we were fleeing and had to move fast before Sia awakened. I still have not recovered from my sudden removal from Mother's world and I am still in shock of the future I am supposed to have. How do I live up to her? Sia was right about one thing: I cannot manipulate any essence of nature, well barely. Mother has every right to be disappointed in me, not Sia. I bet she is proud that Sia blasted me away; She is a powerful girl who really should be the chosen one.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes. No. I do not know."

"I know being thrust out will take some healing and I pushed you when we were leaving Jotoni, I understand if you want to take some days off." Without giving him a definite answer I take off, holding my sides as my legs fight to move. I have never felt so perpetually feeble in my life, it is a miracle I am even walking upright. My legs just want to give in and my eyes are trying to fall asleep but I will not let them. I will not rest until I reach Angel Island and then crash. Without realizing it, I am leaning on a pole, shuddering violently and there two people in my face, trying to get me off. "Hey little girl are you ok?"

"Fine," I answer firmly but my shuddering body betrays me as I try to support myself without the pole.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" asks the worried male stranger. I shake my head and push their hands from off me. I do not like people touching me, especially more than one person. "Hey sit down and wait for an ambulance."

"I am not going to do that," I stubbornly insist, making my tattoo burn like lava on my arm. This pain is making me wobble and everything is so blurry. I stop again when I eventually reach the beach below the floating island to take a break. It is the first time in a long time that I can hear myself pant. Do I have the energy to teleport up there? I must, I cannot let Mother see me so weak and unable to take care of myself, come on, keep moving! I concentrate hard on reaching the island, ignoring the mutters of concern and alarm from the passerbys. When I shut my eyes, I fight the urge to pass out, I just have to stay focused I cannot rest just yet.

I reopen my eyes and the beach is far below me at last. At last I can finally rest-this place is not home but it is close to it. Now hunched over, I wobble to the altar steps, anxious to wake Knuckles up and do what? He cannot do anything for me, he is sleeping as usual. I suddenly moan as my hands tremble; slowly I drop to the grass, wrapping my arms around one of the pillars. Mother must think I am pathetic, a pathetic failure of a daughter who cannot even stir the waves. I am lucky to even have a special sword. While still groaning, the shine from the Master Emerald starts to disappear as the world starts spinning violently. Why did she pick me for this? I should not be the one-I cannot even find my friend and fend off my younger sister. If she is seeing this then she must be ashamed like Father. This burning sensation throughout my body augments, forcing my body to succumb to the burning tattoo.

I do not know what time of day it is but opening my eyes feels terrible. I let out a groan of displeasure before shutting my eyes again. Sleeping dreamlessly is refreshing for me, I wonder if this is what death feels like. I do not want to think that this is the prequel to my eventual death but what if it is a possibility? This eternal slumber could be me dead now. How would Knuckles respond? Would he care? No, he prefers his solitude and my passing would make him so much happier. And Clancy, what if he is dead? I cannot be sure about that assumption so I need to find out-there is still things that have to be done out there. Clancy, if you think I forgot you, I did not and I will find you and bring us back to the Village of Willow.

When I hear myself groan again, I open my eyes to the grey sky. Moving around does not feel so bad anymore. Bringing my feet to my behind, I push myself up carefully, feeling stronger than I did when the world was spinning. "Hey Risa!" Knuckles says urgently from the top of the altar. I look up to him while adjusting my hood.

"Did you see my face?"

"Ha-wha? No! Is that what you're worried about? Your stupid hood?" his exasperated tone dies after rubbing his temple and sighing. "I thought you were dead."

"Me too. How many hours was I out?"

"More than twenty-four. You didn't move for three days and I-got-guh…I got scared. I didn't what was happening to you and I thought you would never wake up. You have to tell me what happened." Speaking about personal events always made me uncomfortable, I will only tell him the highlights.

"I told you I wanted to know who I really was and I found out," I walk over to the last step and take a seat where he quickly joins me. Somehow, I ended up telling him everything that happened, alarming him quite a bit. I guess he is an easy "person" to talk to when he is not shouting and stomping around. "…and that is how I ended up like this."

"Just because you're the daughter of Mother Nature doesn't mean I'm gonna treat you like some princess," he jokes. I am more marveled at the fact he believes all of this. "You just gotta learn how to make stuff move, you did it before and almost killed me."

"But I was not in control before-"

"And you have that awesome key thing!"

"But that does not mean that I can-"

"Quit doubting yourself already, it's annoying."

"How can I not? My sister has tapped into powers greater than mine and makes me look like a fool when I fight her. I am a failure to myself, to my friend, to both my parents," I stand up and lean on the pillar, giving him my back. The bitter truth hurts my heart a little. I hear Knuckles go upstairs, unable to say anything else to cheer me up. The first splat on the roof comes down hard and the rest of the rain precipitates harshly. Is my own sadness causing the weather to change so suddenly? Yes, that is the only factor of the weather I have control over but this only proves me to be a weakling. Knuckles' footsteps come closer to me.

"Here," he grumbles, stretching his hand out to me while holding something. I sigh, staring at the depressing rain. "Just look over and take it already!" He sounds embarrassed, what is he holding that is making him fret so? I take the pastry out of his hand and scrutinize it closely.

"What is this?" A layer of some kind of thick crimson swirls with small stars decorating the palm-sized pastry.

"It's a cupcake," grumbles Knuckles sheepishly with his arms crossed and his head turned away from me. "You-kept mumbling in your sleep about-your birthday so there. Happy birthday!" The rain instantly stops and the cupcake smells sweeter than earlier. I lift the cupcake to my mouth tentatively and push the entire pastry in my mouth. Knuckles takes notice of this when I spit out something paper like from my mouth. "You're not supposed to eat it like that! You peel the wrapping off first idiot." After crumbling the saliva-covered wrapping and putting it in my now empty pockets, I chew on the cupcake as it bulges out from my cheeks. The sweet swirls are melting on my tongue and mixing with the bread part.

"Very sugary. Too sugary. But thank you, my birthday was a couple of days ago, I am not sure why I brought it up in my sleep."

"So how old are you now?"

"I have fourteen rings. The age of young adulthood at home." As I recall there is a big celebration for reaching this age and as the chief's daughter, I would be presented with expensive presents galore-but this works fine. The afternoon sun breaks the clouds, clearing the hideous grey clouds and warming up Angel Island, shining so brightly. Winter has died, the time for spring is here. I have not seen the sun shine intensely in a long time.

J.G.P

**Told you it was straightforward. It's epilogue time!**


	6. Epilogue, The Children of the Goddess

Them coming here only made things worst. Risa thinks I am not proud of her and Sia thinks I dote on her older sister more than her. I remember when they were babies, both happy and naïve, innocent babies of the new worlds. Risa cried more than Sia but slept so much easier than Sia did and when Risa learned to laugh, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. I would have to calm her down because I feared she would stop breathing. I decided Risa deserved that name but after I left, I never heard her laugh again.

I watched her get abused by Will who was dying of a broken heart. He took it out on her because she had all my characteristics and physical looks. Will, I forgive you for everything you have done to our daughter. I am not a vengeful goddess and I could never hate you for an eternity. Risa might not hate me but she thinks I'm not proud of her and that is not true. Will, you trained her to be a strong, capable warrior and nurtured her in your own twisted way. And despite everything you put her through, she remained resilient and kept her covered head held high-she remained loyal to her family and her home even while they made her feel alienated at times. That is one of the traits that the wielders of the Keyblade have in common: they're all dauntless in their darkest hours, their mettle radiates through any darkness. My gifts will be prominent within you soon Risa, you just need to open your heart to them and use your undying will to unlock each one. Air will take some time but you'll grasp it soon.

I also watched Sia grow up-she would never sleep, she always wanted to observe the world around her. Unfortunately I couldn't care for her for a long time as my broken heart made it unbearable to continue living as a mortal anymore. My gifts came easy to her-at the age of four she brought lightning to the skies. Sia was also raised to be a powerful warrior like her older sister and my messenger Jenuy has made sure of that. Sia's foster parent took very good care of her too but there was something that disturbed me about her. Although she was swarmed with friendly people at such a young age, she never reached out to any of them and when people befriended her, she gazed down on them because of her pride, because of my blood coursing through her. I see her father in her and it scares me-I'm sure he is happy with the child he created. If it wasn't for him, I would be living a mortal life with Risa and Will and giving them the love they both deserved until Risa was old enough to handle herself. Sia would be in fine, capable hands by herself but now that I answered her questions, I feel as though her fate has been sealed; I shouldn't have told her the truth. I just hope my children can find it in their hearts to love each other despite my salient mistakes I made as a human.

But that is an unrealistic thought-when Risa is older and ready, she and Sia will clash, the worlds will quake, the skies will fall, and the waves will swallow continents whole. My younger daughter is going down the path to destruction and by telling her the painful truth about her father, I have secured her destiny. Risa's heart will have to be strong enough to stop the end of all life, her very own half-sister Achosia.

J.G.P

**BAM, done with the long stories. So glad the end came out better than I anticipated. The length of each of my characters' epic has nothing to do with substance but with their personalities kinda-Mia and Mizuki are two descriptive people while Risa is more straightforward, in case you're wondering why her story is so much shorter. Feedback? **


End file.
